1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reminding a user of a battery power level, particularly to a method for reminding a user of the battery power level of an operating electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of information technology, compact, lightweight and portable electronic devices are very popular now, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants and mobile phones, which can work anywhere and anytime and provide much convenience for users in working, living and amusement.
Among the portable electronic devices, notebook computers are the most power-consuming products. When a notebook computer plugs in the commercial power, the commercial power charges the battery. In such a case, no battery power is consumed. When the notebook computer is powered by the battery, it can only operate for a limited interval of time because of the limited capacity of the battery. The current notebook computers usually present an indicator to show the residual electric energy of the battery on the lower left corner of the user interface of the display screen. The indicator usually has only four or five increments and thus can only roughly show the status of the residual electric energy. Besides, users are likely to ignore the indicator because it is neither active nor obvious. Further, the residual operation time, which is calculated from the residual electric energy and shown on the screen, is usually inaccurate. For example, although the user interface presents that the residual electric energy can sustain the notebook computer for 50 minutes, the notebook computer may enter into the sleep mode or turn off 20 minutes later. The user, who is busy treating data, usually neglects the warning and thus has to turn off the notebook computer hastily or faces the sleeping of the notebook computer suddenly. In such a case, the user cannot help but interrupt data processing or is even too late to preserve the data.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a method for reminding of a battery power level to force the user to attend to insufficiency of battery power and prepare for the sleeping or turn-off of the notebook computer in advance.